Pain
by Prilly-Chan
Summary: Apa luka lama bisa membuatmu kuat? Airmata membuatmu berani? Patah hati membuatmu bijaksana? Berterimakasihlah kepada masa lalu untuk masa depan yang lebih baik. Cinta tak hanya datang sekali. Seperti katah pepatah "mati satu tumbuh seribu" Kata kata itulah yang selalu aku yakini selama ini.
1. Chapter 1

Apa luka lama bisa membuatmu kuat?

Airmata membuatmu berani?

Patah hati membuatmu bijaksana?

Berterimakasihlah kepada masa lalu untuk masa depan yang lebih baik.

Cinta tak hanya datang sekali. Seperti katah pepatah "mati satu tumbuh seribu"

Kata kata itulah yang selalu aku yakini selama ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto**

**Prilly-Chan**

**Rated: T**

**Gender: Hurt/Comfort,Romance.**

**Warning: AU, OOC, Gaje, Typo bertebaran, EYD berantakan dll.**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

Chap 1 "First meet"

Tak terasa 3 tahun telah berlalu. Waktu yang cukup lama bagiku untuk melupakan bayangan tentangnya bersama luka yang telah ia tinggalkan. Dia, pemuda yang membuat aku jatuh cinta untuk pertama kalinya atau bisa dibilang _my first love, _tetapi dia juga pemudapertama kali membuat aku merasakan rasa sakit luka itu.

**Bug…**

Aku merasakan benda kecil menimpuk kepalaku. Seketika ku gelengkan kepala guna membuat kesadaranku sepenuhnya kembali.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja,Haruno?" Tanya seorang wanita yang sedang mengandung kepadaku.

"H-hai, sensei" sahutku.

"Tidak baik melamun disaat pembelajaran berlangsung" tegas Kurenai sensei,orang yang melempar gulungan kertas kearahku.

"Hai, gomenasai sensei"

"Baiklah,kalau begitu kerjakan tugas yang sensei berikan tadi!" perintah kurenai sensei kepadaku dan tentunya kepada siswa lainnya.

.::**::.

Tidak terasa pembelajaran pun usai. Siswa-siswa berhamburan keluar kelas termasuk diriku,bedanya mereka langsung pulang sedangkan aku masih ingin singgah di taman belakang sekolah. Musim gugur kali ini menjadi waktu yang tepat untuk bunga kebanggaan Jepang,bunga Sakura tumbuh. Sebenarnya ini kali pertamanya aku pergi ke taman belakang sekolah mengingat sangat jarang siswa-siswa pergi ke tempat itu.

.::**::.

Aku memasuki taman dan duduk di bangku ayunan. Pemandangan bunga Sakura yang sangat indah, angin yang bertiup sepoi-sepoi serta suasana sepi dan tenang, membuat aku ingin berlama-lama di taman ini. Ku pejamkan mataku dan menarik napas sedalam-dalamnya,mencoba untuk merilekskan pikiranku. _Begitu menyejukan hati!_ Setidaknya aku bisa melupakan bayangan peristiwa 3 tahun lalu yang mengganggu konsentrasiku di kelas tadi.

**Bug… **

Untuk yang kedua kalinya sesuatu menimpuk kepalaku. Tapi,kali ini bukan gulungan kertas melainkan sebuah karet penghapus. Aku pun menoleh kearah datangnya karet penghapus tadi.

"Kau mengambil bangku ayunanku" terdengar suara berat dari arah belakang. Sekitar 5 meter dari posisiku berada.

"Tapi sedari tadi bangku ini kosong" tukasku tanpa merasa bersalah.

"Dan sekarang aku,**pemilik bangku** itu ada disini,jadi lebih baik kau silahkan cari tempat duduk yang lain" ujar pemuda tersebut dengan penuh penekanan terutama pada kata pemilik bangku.

Dilihat dari seragamnya,pemuda itu sepertinya seorang siswa _Konoha High School_ juga. Rambut merahnya yang acak-acakan,kemeja yang terlihat kusut,berwajah _babyface_ dan anehnya pemuda itu memyunyai tato awan merah dilehernya. Tunggu! _"Tato awan merah? Apa jangan jangan dia..?" gumamku._

"Kau pasti tahu _gank rebellion_,kan? Perkataan pemuda itu sontak membuat aku terkejut.

"_Itu kan gank kumpulan anak-anak nakal dan berandalan yang ada di KHS. Jadi dia anggota gank itu? Tapi mengapa dia ada disini?Apa dia hanya sendiri? Bagaimana kalau dia berniat untuk menjahiliku atau bahkan menculikku, mengingat tempat ini yang sepi?"_ Beribu pertanyaan telah melanda pikiranku.

"Kau tidak perlu takut. Aku tidak sejahat yang kau pikir" Pemuda itu bisa menebak dengan tepat apa yang ada didalam benakku. Tetapi aku tidak mengindahkan perkataanya dan beranjak pergi.

Belum beberapa langkah,sebuah tangan kekar menahanku. Tindakannya sukses membuat keringatku perlahan bercucuran. _"Apa dia mencoba untuk menahanku dan setelah itu mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menculikku?!"_ lagi lagi pikiran buruk ku muncul.

"Aku sarankan agar kau jangan pergi dulu. Apa kau akan melewatkan pemandangan yang hanya datang setahun sekali ini?!" Ujar pemuda tersebut. Aku mencoba untuk melepaskan tangannya dari lenganku dan menoleh kearahnya. _Kalau dipikir-pikir apa yang dikatakan pemuda itu benar juga._

"Mana temanmu yang lain? Ucapku masih dengan posisi was-was.

"Mereka semua sudah pulang"

"Jangan bohong! Mereka pasti sedang bersembunyi kan?!"

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya pemuda itu polos,tidak terlihat raut kebohongan dari wajahnya.

"Semua siswa termasuk aku sudah tahu kalau _gank rebellion_ selalu mengganggu siswa-siswa tanpa kenal ampun. Dan bisa saja sekarang kau berniat untuk menjahiliku atau bahkan menculik ku, sedangkan temanmu yang lain sedang bersembunyi. Iya kan?!" jelas ku panjang lebar.

"Hahaha…!"

Aku mengerutkan alisku,keheranan ketika mendengar respon_—_tertawa pemuda tersebut.

"Kau kenapa tertawa, hah? Ucapku sambil mengepalkan tangan kearah pemuda itu bak siap tempur

"Sepertinya imajinasimu terlalu jauh tentangku,Pinky." Ucap pemuda tersebut dengan _suffiks pinky-nya._

"Jadi kau tidak bermaksud untuk melakukan hal-hal buruk kepadaku?"

Pemuda tersebut mencoba mengayunkan bangku ayunan yang didudukinya dengan tempo sedang membuat tubuhnya sedikit terhempas ke depan dan kebelakang.

"Aku memang anak nakal tapi menculik seorang gadis sepertimu terlalu beresiko bagiku. Jadi tidak mungkin aku melakukannya" dia menoleh ke arahku dengan senyum terpatri di wajah pemuda ber _babyface_ itu.

"…."

Aku tediam sejenak setelah mendapati jawabannya. Jujur perkataannya sempat membuatku malu, dengan tuduhan-tuduhan yang telah aku lontarkan kepadanya_. Tapi tidak ada salahnya aku berpikiran seperti itu, toh dia juga mengakui kalau dia memang anak nakal._

"Hey,pinky!" Aku langsung menoleh ke arahnya. _Siapa lagi yang dipanggil pemuda itu kalau bukan aku__— si rambut Bubble gum?_

"Aku pernah mendengar pepatah "Tak kenal, maka tak sayang"

_Apa pemuda tersebut mencoba untuk merayuku atau menyindirku?_

"Hmm, namaku Sakura Haruno dan kau?" Aku membalas pepatahnya dengan perkenalan singkat.

"Aku pikir kau sudah tahu namaku mengingat begitu terkenalnya _gank rebellion"_ Terlihat jelas dia seperti mengejekku.

"Tahu,bukan berarti tahu semua kan?!" balasku dengan memutar mata bosan.

"Haha! Aku Sasori, Akasuna No Sasori" ucap pemuda yang ternyata menyandang nama Sasori itu.

**Wussh…**

Sebuah perkenalan singkat yang ditutup oleh tiupan angin di sore hari. Masih dengan posisi yang sebelumnya dimana_—_ Sasori dengan asyiknya mengayunkan bangku ayunan, sedangkan aku hanya berdiri di bawah pohon Sakura sembari menatap langit,mecoba untuk melanjutkan menikmati pemandangan yang sempat tertunda tadi. Berdiri selama 40 menit ternyata cukup melelahkan juga.

"Apa kau tidak lelah berdiri terus?" merasa bosan dengan suasana hening, Sasori mulai angkat bicara.

"Menurutmu?" untuk kedua kalinya aku memutar mata bosan. _Apa dia memang tidak tahu atau pura-pura tidak tahu._

"Aku rasa kita perlu berganti tempat. Duduklah!" Ucap sasori sambil berdiri dari bangku ayunan yang sedari tadi didudukinya dan mempersilahkan aku untuk duduk.

Sekarang posisinya berubah_—_ Sasori yang sedang duduk dibawah rerumputan hijau serta dipayungi oleh pohon Sakura yang rindang. Dan aku sendiri tentunya duduk di bangku ayunan.

"Kalau boleh tahu, kenapa kamu masuk _gank rebellion_? Untuk kali ini aku yang angkat bicara.

"Pasti kau tidak menyangka **Aku, pemuda berwajah **_**babyface**_** nan tampan** ini masuk _gank_ itu kan?!" Aku sedikit tercengang mendengar narsisme seorang tuan Akasuna itu_._ "Sebenarnya aku tidak berniat untuk masuk gank itu tapi keadaanlah yang membuat aku jadi ugal-ugalan, sering bolos sekolah, dan tak jarang aku sering menjahili_—_ bahkan memukuli siswa cowok yang penampilannya culun" Jelas sasori panjang lebar.

"Keadaan? Maksudmu?" Tanyaku polos.

"Ibu dan Ayahku meninggal 10 tahun yang lalu karena beban Ekonomi yang harus mereka tanggung. Semenjak itu pula aku kehilangan hak-ku untuk mendapatkan kasih sayang dari orang tua" Sebagian rambut Sasori jatuh mengenai wajahnya sehingga raut kesedihan tidak begitu kentara.

"Itu pasti hal yang sangat buruk bagimu" ucapku prihatin.

"Haha, seberapa buruknya hal yang telah aku alami, _aku berterimakasih kepada masa_ _lalu _karena _luka lama itu bisa membuatku kuat_ seperti sekarang ini" Bagaikan tersambar petir kala aku mendengar perkataan Sasori.

Kata kata itu persis seperti apa yang aku terima dari seorang pemuda yang sempat membuat aku merasakan jatuh cinta_—_ walaupun hanya sementara. Bayang-bayang akan sosok dirinya kini mulai muncul didalam pikiranku,mengganggu setiap seluk beluk di otak besarku.

Dia. Uchiha.. Sasuke…

a/n: hai minna. ini ff pertama saya a.k.a saya masih newbie jadi harap maklum kalau terdapat typo(s), dan kata" yg lebay(?)

untuk itu saya sangat menbutuhkan kritik dan saran dari para readers dan senpai dengan meninggalkan jejak di kotak review.

akhir kata, review please /puppy eys/ xD


	2. Chapter 2

Apa luka lama bisa membuatmu kuat?

Airmata membuatmu berani?

Patah hati membuatmu bijaksana?

Berterimakasihlah kepada masa lalu untuk masa depan yang lebih baik.

Cinta tak hanya datang sekali. Seperti katah pepatah "mati satu tumbuh seribu"

Kata-kata itulah yang selalu aku yakini selama ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto**

**Prilly-Chan**

**Rated: T**

**Gender: Hurt/Comfort,Romance.**

**Warning: AU, OOC, Gaje, Typo bertebaran, EYD berantakan dll.**

**Don't Like? Dont read.  
**

Chap 2 "Flashback"

* * *

Disinilah aku berada. Di dalam kamar sendirian. Derasnya hujan membuat udara terasa dingin.

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul sebelas. Lampu kamar pun sudah dimatikan,hanya tersisa sinar temaram dari lampu kecil di meja belajar di samping tempat entah mengapa mataku seolah-olah tidak ingin terpejam. Alhasil, aku memilih membaca buku yang terpajang dilemari buku.

Sebenarnya di antara banyaknya buku yang ada di lemari, hanya satu buku yang belum pernah aku baca. Aku memang tidak tertarik dengan buku_— _lebih tepatnya komik yang ber_cover_ seorang pria yang sedang memantulkan dan mencoba melempar bola basket ke dalam ring. Tapi dimalam berhujan seperti ini, aku makin penasaran ingin membaca komik tentang basket tersebut.

Aku mengambil komik itu, membawanya ke ranjang dan sambil menyenderkan punggung ke bantal. _Yah, paling tidak dibuka dulu. Kalau seandainya tidak menarik,baru ditutup lagi terus dibalikan ke lemari, _pikirku.

Aku melirik ke arah jendela yang tertutup tirai. Masih terdengar suara hujan yang cukup deras. Dinginnya udara malam itu makin terasa sampai kedalam selimut.

Aku kembali memusatkan perhatian pada komik yang ada di tanganku. Perlahan aku membuka halaman pertama.

Mataku terbelalak melihat selembar kertas yang terselip di halaman pertama. Dengan cepat aku mengambil kertas itu sementara komik _slamdunk_ tidak kupedulikan lagi. _Ini kan…._

_Dear sakura,_

_Sebelumnya aku minta maaf karena aku hanya mengirimimu surat. Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan kalau hubungan kita sebaiknya berakhir saja. Maksudku, kita putus._

_Aku tahu kau pasti akan bertanya "kenapa?", tapi aku baru menyadari kalau aku tidak memiliki perasaan lagi kepadamu, aku telah mencintai seseorang selain dirimu. Perasaanku kepadanya muncul sejak 2 bulan kita pacaran. Kau bisa membayangkan betapa tersiksanya aku menjalani hubungan tanpa cinta selama 8 bulan denganmu?_

_Aku berharap dengan luka yang telah aku berikan ini kau bisa menjadi lebih kuat. Aku yakin, derasnya air matamu ketika membaca surat ini akan membuatmu berani dan patah hati yang kau rasakan akan membuatmu bijaksana. Aku ingin kau berterimakasih kepada situasi sekarang untuk masa depan yang lebih baik tanpa aku._

_Dan satu lagi, tolong jangan cari mungkin akan mengejar perempuan yang telah mencuri hatiku darimu._

_From Sasuke._

Setelah selesai membaca, aku menatap langit langit kamar dengan air mata yang entah sejak kapan telah membanjiri pipiku. Aku melihat lagi sekilas tulisan di kertas itu,lalu memasukkannya ke dalam laci. Untuk kesekian kalinya aku teringat peristiwa 3 tahun lalu dimana aku dan dia masih memadu kasih sampai akhirnya luka yang kudapatkan sekarang.

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

_NORMAL POV_

"Hah... hah... aku lelah Sasuke-_kun_!" deru napas yang tidak beraturan terdengar dari mulut sang gadis.

"Bagaimana kau bisa main basket kalau baru begini saja sudah menyerah?" pemuda Uchiha itu menanggapi perkataan gadisnya dengan nada santai.

"Aku sudah mencobanya beberapa kali tapi hasilnya nihil. Belum ada satupun bola yang masuk ke ring," ucap sang gadis merah muda_—_Sakura sambil mem_pout_kan bibirnya,menambah kesan imut pada dirinya.

"Pantas saja kau selalu gagal, cara memegang bolanya salah!" ucap Sasuke sambil menautkan tangannya dan tangan Sakura yang sedang memegang basket.

Sasuke yang berniat untuk mengajari Sakura cara memegang bola basket yang benar, membuat posisi maupun wajah keduanya sangat dekat. Sakura bisa melihat dengan jelas pesona yang dikeluarkan oleh seorang Sasuke Uchiha yang kita tahu bisa membuat kaum hawa terpesona dengan wajah memerah padam. Begitupun dengan wajah Sakura sekarang yang terlihat memerah.

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu? Kau terpesona,eh?" perkataan Sasuke membuat Sakura salah tingkah karena sedari tadi dibuat terpanah oleh pemandangan yang ada dihadapannya.

"…"

Tidak adanya respon dari Sakura yang membuat Sasuke menyeringai.

_Duk Duk Duk_

_Grak_

Dengan sekali lompatan, Sakura mencebloskan benda bulat itu pada sebuah ring yang berjarak dua meter di hadapannya. Sakura tahu,dia bisa melakukannya karena bantuan sang kekasih, Sasuke.

"Yay... aku bisa! Arigatou Sasuke-_kun_!" sebuah senyuman mengembang menambah aurah kecantikan di wajah Sakura.

"Hn."

Bukan Sasuke namanya kalau menjawabnya tidak seperti itu.

Kini Sakura sudah berada tepat di belakang Sasuke. Sakura menaikkan badannya agar bisa menyamai tingginya dengan Sasuke dengan cara menjingkatkan kaki,dihembuskan pelan napasnya di telinga Sasuke sehingga membuat Sasuke terpancing untuk membalikkan badannya dan...

**CUP**

Bibir Sakura menyentuh permukaan halus yang ternyata pipi Sasuke. Ciuman Sakura yang hanya berlangsung beberapa detik saja,sampai akhirnya sakura mulai menjauhkan wajahnya. Perlakuan Sakura itu cukup membuat Sasuke kaget,tak disangka kekasihnya tiba-tiba menciumnya. _Tapi atas maksud apa?_

"Aku mencintaimu!" seketika Sakura menghambur ke dalam pelukan Sasuke sedangkan yang dipeluk hanya bisa balas memeluk.

"Kau pasti sudah tahu, kalau aku lebih mencintaimu," perkataan sang kekasih mampu membuat hati Sakura hangat ditambah hangatnya pelukan yang Sasuke berikan.

Bayangan tentang hal buruk yang akan menimpa hubungan mereka selalu terlintas di dalam pikiran nya, sehingga membuat Sakura ingin mengatakan kalau dia begitu mencintai Sasuke walaupun ia sudah tahu kalau Sasuke juga mencintainya.

* * *

"Ne... Sasuke_-kun_ coba tebak sebentar malam,malam apa?" tanya sang gadis merah muda pada pria tampan di sebelahnya.

"Malam minggu. Kenapa?" Sasuke menjawab pertanyaan Sakura polos,seolah-olah tidak tahu kalau malam minggu merupakan malam yang sangat ditunggu-tunggu oleh sebagian remaja yang ingin berkencan dengan kekasihnya. _Apa Sakura juga berniat untuk mengajak Sasuke berkencan?_

"_Apa Sasuke-ku sengaja bertanya seperti itu supaya aku mengajaknya berkencan duluan?"_ ucap Sakura dalam hati.

"Apa kau tidak berniat untuk sekedar jalan jalan atau berken–"

"Sepertinya aku tida bisa Sakura,aku harus mengerjakan PR Biologiku" belum sempat Sakura melanjutkan perkataannya tapi sudah ditepis oleh Sasuke.

Sakura tahu kalau kecerdasan seorang Uchiha Sasuke sudah tida bisa diragukan lagi tapi apakah dia tidak bisa menyelesaikan PR nya itu besok saja, mengingat besok hari minggu.

"Tapi Sasuke-_kun_–"

"Kencannya lain waktu saja Sakura-_chan_!" lagi-lagi kalimat yang akan meluncur dari mulut Sakura ditepis oleh Sasuke.

"Uh~ _Hai_'," keluh Sakura sambil dikerucutkannya bibir merah muda tipis sebagai tanda penolakan_—_terpaksa akan perkataan sang pria. Ayolah, ini kencan yang sudah di tunggu-tunggunya selama seminggu penuh.

"Sakura-_chan_!" yang dipanggil hanya menoleh dengan tatapan kesal. "Ini untukmu" ucap Sasuke sambil memberikan sebuah komik berjudul _slamdunk_ kepada Sakura.

Sakura hanya melihat komik itu sekilas. "Untuk apa?"

"Ini komik tentang basket,siapa yahu dengan membacanya kau bisa lebih mahir bermain basket dan menantangku suatu saat nanti"

Demi apapun Sakura ingin menolak komik pemberian Sasuke mengingat _apa bisa sesorang yang hanya membaca sebuah komik tentang basket bisa langsung mahir memainkannya?_ Lagian yang Sakura inginkan adalah berkencan bersamanya bukan diberi sebuah komik.

"Oh..Ne arigatou Sasuke-_kun_" mau tak mau Sakura harus menerima pemberian sang kekasih.

_END OF FLASHBACK_

* * *

Disinilah Sakura berada sekarang. Disebuah kamar dengan dinding dilapisi cat merah jambu persis dengan rambut Sakura. Menurutnya malam minggu kali ini akan terasa biasa-biasa saja. Jangankan berkencan, sampai sekarang pun Sakura belum menerima satupun _SMS_ dari Sasuke.

Sakura mengambil _Handphone_ nya yang ada di meja belajar guna mengecek_—_ lagi SMS masuk. Tapi niatnya berubah ketika melihat sebuah komik pemberian Sasuke tergeletak di meja belajar di samping_ Handphone_. Sakura mengamati _Cover_ komik tersebut.

_Gambarnya tidak menarik_. Itulah yang ada didalam pikiran Sakura sehingga dia tidak berniat untuk membacanya. Ia pun melempar komik tersebut ke sembarang tempat, membuat sebuah kertas putih meluncur keluar dari komik tersebut dan jatuh.

"Surat?" dilihatnya kertas putih itu. "Apa dari Sasuke?" karena tidak ingin sebuah pertanyaan akan muncul di pikirannya lagi,Sakura membuka surat itu dan membacanya.

Beberapa menit kemudian…

Gadis merah jambu itu tidak bergeming sedikitpun dari posisinya. Hanya bahunya saja yang mulai gemetaran dan genangan air mata yang membanjiri pipinya.

* * *

_END NORMAL POV_

Sekarang aku baru ingat mengapa aku tidak pernah membaca komik itu, karena surat dari Sasuke yang kuselipkan didalamnya membuat aku teringat akan sosoknya. Sampai sekarang aku belum menganggap kalau hubungan ku dengan Sasuke telah berakhir. Aku rasa itu hanya keputusan sepihak antara aku dan Sasuke.

"Hoaamm..." Aku menguap. Mataku mulai mengantuk.

Sembari memejamkan mata, pikiranku melayang sesaat. _Siapa perempuan yang dimaksud Sasuke di surat itu? Aku tahu Sasuke selalu dikagumi oleh kaum hawa tapi tidak ada yang sedekat dengan Sasuke selain aku. Seperti apakah rupa perempuan itu? Rasanya tidak mungkin Sasuke mencintai perempuan lain selain aku, lagipula apa maksudnya mengatakan kalau dia lebih mencintaiku tapi nyatanya tidak seperti apa yang ia katakan? Walaupun dingin nya perlakuan sasuke kepadaku tapi aku yakin dia sangat mencintaiku? Ah, sudahlah! Biarkan waktu yang menjawabnya._

Aku menghentikan kerja otakku, dan mulai terlelap diiringi suara hujan membentuk yang sebuah irama yang bergema nyaring di telingaku.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**a/n : sekian untuk second chapternya, terimakasih udah menyempatkan diri membaca ^^ Jika ada yang kurang sreg di hati readers, mohon dikomentari di review box yaa ^^ jangan segan-segan untuk berkomentar, saya terbuka dengan segala jenis kritik kok ;) concrit dan flame turut dihalalkan... Setidaknya itulah yang dapat membantu kemajuan cerita. MIND TO REVIEW, MINNA?**


End file.
